


Same

by FancyMeetingYouHere



Category: GOT7
Genre: Coming Out, M/M, a funny little thing because I love Markson, but not really, got7 is sassy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22426153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FancyMeetingYouHere/pseuds/FancyMeetingYouHere
Summary: Jackson comes out to the gang and really doesn't get the response he expected. Not that he's complaining.
Relationships: Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang
Comments: 9
Kudos: 144





	Same

**Author's Note:**

> Set somewhere in the early GOT7 days, probably a little after debut (not sure if BamBam's 'eww' was a thing back then, but please bear with me because it fits so well). Just a silly story because I'm sappy and love Markson and I hope someone out there might like this too. Enjoy!

Jackson takes one last deep breath, balls his fists by his sides and then turns the corner in one big stride, eyes gliding over all of his members gathered together on their one evening off this week.

“I’m bisexual!” He yells over the sound of whatever gameshow the youngsters probably pouted their way into watching.

There’s no response except for a confused eyebrow from Youngjae, but the singer shrugs when no one else reacts and turns back to fiddling with his phone.

Jackson blinks, stunned. This is hardly how he’d envisioned his great coming out to be. “Guys,” he tries a little less loud and a lot less certain, “I’m telling you that I’m bisexual. I’m _coming out,”_ he stresses. “Which is, you know, sort of a _big deal_ , maybe?”

The first one to react to that is Jaebeom who plucks his head up from where it’d been resting on the back of the couch and squints at Jackson as if he’s a particularly annoying fly. Their leader promptly turns to Jinyoung.

“Is he serious?”

Jinyoung shrugs, now also having the attention from BamBam and a sleepy Yugyeom. “Probably.”

“You think I’m joking!?” Jackson gapes. “I’ve been psyching myself up for this for _weeks_ , and you’re just convinced I’m kidding.”

“We actually kinda thought you were out already,” BamBam supplies from where he’s leaning against Jaebeom’s legs, “but okay. Now you’re _really_ out. Cool.” He flashes Jackson a smile and goes back to playing with Yugyeom’s hair.

Jackson snaps his mouth shut, cheeks spontaneously catching fire. _They what!_

“You-when-” he splutters. Then puffs out his cheeks. “I mean, I _am,_ back home. Just…not here.”

Jaebeom hums non-committedly, eyes closed and head now pillowed on Jinyoung’s shoulder. “That’s great, Jackson.”

“So, no one cares then,” Jackson says with a sour look, to which Yugyeom sends him an angelic smile, bless the boy.

“Not really, hyung.”

Jackson gasps in dramatic outrage, clutching his heart. Did he say angel? He meant spawn of satan.

“Don’t over-react, Jackson-ah,” Jinyoung says clamly, never taking his eyes off the TV. “We’ve simply known for a while, and we’re all exhausted.” He sends Jackson a tiny smile. “You’re our friend, that’s all there is to it.”

The words are unexpectedly sweet coming from Jinyoung, and Jackson narrows his eyes in distrust.

“Uhuh,” he grunts in disbelief, watching all of his friends pay little to no attention to the fact his heart still hasn’t settled from anxiety. He’s feeling petty and kinda wants the attention, and therefore blurts out the first thing on his mind.

(sorta the only thing on his mind, _ever_ , and part of the reason why he’s even coming out, but whatever)

“Well did you know I actually like one of you guys.” He flushes the second it leaves his lips, mind screeching because _the fuck did you just say Wang!!_

This time BamBam cackles, a triumphant fist in the air.

“Pay up, hyungs!” He yells at Jinyoung and Youngjae, the latter groaning into a so far unresponsive Mark’s shoulder.

(Jackson’s been staring at Mark this whole time, wondering why the latter is turned away, is ignoring this conversation, and can’t deny the fear in his belly)

Jinyoung sighs, the sound long and suffering, and rolls his eyes at Jackson. “You really couldn’t have kept that to yourself for like, two more days.”

Jackson gapes, cheeks on fire and a cold sweat on his back, but no one seems to be inclined to any looks of disgust or general weirdness, not even an ‘eww’ from BamBam as the younger boy simply grins at his hyungs, Yugyeom once again back to ignoring his hyungs, and Jaebeom seemingly asleep on Jinyoung’s shoulder.

Speaking of sleep.

With a sharp elbow, Jinyoung jabs Mark hard in the ribs and looks surprisingly unapologetic about it. The older boy shoots up, eyes blinking owlishly and Jackson thinks gaping will be his default setting from now on because _Mark was fucking sleeping!?_

“Jinyoungie?” Mark rubs his face, squinting at his friend and furrowing his brow. “What’d you wake me up for?”

“Jackson-hyung loves you!” BamBam grins from the floor. “He just confessed, which means I win. And you all thought Jackson-hyung was too chicken to do it!”

“What!” Jackson does _not_ screech, but simply points out in a completely calm voice. “I did _not-_ you just- I was-” He shuffles in place and gulps when Mark turns to look at him.

“Jackson?”

If he was red before, he’s practically steaming now. All the blood in his body has migrated to his head, Mark’s face stunning and terrifying because BamBam’s right.

“Yes?” Jackson squeaks.

Mark’s mouth goes up in a lopsided grin. “Do you like me?”

“…” Jackson thinks he should run and find the nearest window to jump out off, only Jinyoung’s voice is faster in adding to his misery.

“Of course he does,” Jackson's former best friend bemoans, “now go do something about it and be quick. We want to sleep in fifteen minutes and the walls are thin.”

The implications of that little speech make Jackson lightheaded, especially when Mark makes his way over with a strange glint in his eyes and … Jackson wants to say the other looks predatory, but it’s _Mark_ in his famous oversized hoodie and the contradiction is making Jackson’s head hurt.

“You like me,” Mark says as a statement, now only an arms-length away, and Jackson tells himself it’s the added spectators that make him so nervous, that make him blurt out all the wrong thoughts when Mark is close enough Jackson can smell his shampoo.

“You’re really hot and I’m really bisexual.”

There are muffled sniggers from the couch, BamBam letting out an evil cackle. “Smooth, hyung!”

They’re all forgotten when Mark’s smirk grows, eyes focused on Jackson’s and hands suddenly in Jackson’s hair.

“Fucking, finally.” Mark whispers, and then his mouth is attacking Jackson’s, strong arms pushing the younger until Jackson’s back hits the hallway wall and Mark is practically climbing him.

Jackson ignores the laughter from the living room, ignores BamBam’s loud ‘eww’ or Jinyoung’s admonishment to get to their room. All he can hear and smell is Mark; the gasp when Jackson pushes his hands under Mark’s hoodie and up the other’s flawless back, the minty toothpaste lingering on his plump lips, and the divine pressure of Mark’s muscular body onto Jackson’s.

Mark’s mouth starts trailing down Jackson’s neck, sucking firmly and dizzyingly and Jackson holds the other tighter.

“Does this mean you like me too?” he asks breathlessly.

Mark breaks away. He leans on the wall, hands resting right beside Jackson’s head, and stares with heady and intense eyes. Jackson shivers in anticipation.

“Jackson,” Mark says with a rough voice, “I’ve liked you for far too long to be talking right now.”

And well, Jackson really can’t disagree with that, because honestly?

_Same._


End file.
